Into The Truth
Chris: *walking near the Dock of Shame* Last time, on Total Drama Fans vs Favorites...it was the ultimate showdown, newbies who love this show *showing the Fans team*, against people who have played this show, and may hate it at this point *showing the Favorites team*. During the challenge, all this kids got sent to the jail, and they cleaned up all the dirty laundry, well, most of it *showing Trent punching Brody*, and at the end, the apprentices overpowered the masters, and the newbies won the challenge. Because of his annoying attempts to show that he was a mean person, and, for being annoying overall, evil mastermind Max was sent to his village, via Boat of Losers. True colors will come out, and there will be a blowout, right here, on Total...Drama...FANS VS FAVOURITES. *intro* The scene cuts to a storm night, with thunders can be heard across the island, a scene shows a squirrel almost being attacked by a bear, however, the bear gets stroked by a lightning, the squirrel laughs at him before getting stroked as well, between all the noise, the scene cuts to the fans. Arianna: *is on her room, she sees Jake walking near* Jake! Can you come? Jake: Sure, what do you need? Arianna: I just wanted to say, that I think you're a great person, and a cool guy overall. Jake: I'm actually impressed that you say it, back at home people usually use that words to describe Jack. Arianna: Well, not now. Let's get to the point, can we be friends? Jake: *very excited, but trying to hide it* Absolutely! You'll see, we will be good friends, as long as you know who doesn't comes. Jack: What did I just heard? Brother? I think you called me. Jake: No, no, no, no, no! Jack: *running inside the room* Cannonball! *he throws himself in Arianna's bed, which causes Jake to fall* Funny, am I right? Jake: *annoyed laugh* Yeah...I'll see you later, Arianna. Arianna: Sure! Take care! Jack: *recovering, and sitting* Don't get impressed girl, he is always like that, he never wants to have fun. The scene switches to Jacques, Brody and Rock, who are in the dining area. Jacques: *with a bag of ice* Wow, that's a hard fall, friend. Brody: I know, but Trent won't escape all this in the easy way. I have to get revenge for my bro Geoff. Rock: *stopping from playing the guitar* And why you don't stop it before he makes you more damage. Brody: It's like a "bro's code", if your bro goes to a party, you go with him. Of your bro finds your mother "sexy", you lie and say the same. If your bro's girl dumps him, you take revenge. That's how it works. Jacques: If he really pisses you off, why you don't counter it, and make something that he hates? Like...kissing Bridgette. *thunder outside* Brody: Great idea, bro! How did you thought of that? Jacques: I saw a lot of soap operas with that kind of situations. Rock and Brody look confused at each other. Jacques: What? I just saw them cause Josee wanted to see them while we took break from ice dancing. Brody: Whatever. I better do it now *looking at the window* now that he is still asleep. *Brody opens the door of the mansion, but gets scared by a thunder and runs into the house again*. Rock: What happened? Brody: Bro's code. You always will have a similar fear to your bro's fear. He fears hail, I fear thunder, and another dude at home hates snow. The scene switches to the cabin of the Favorites. Lindsay: I can't deal with all this, this cabin is so cold, and the rain is entering. Courtney: Which is only a benefit for surfer girl and guitar dude, everyone else would like to be in the winner place. Gwen: *sleeping* Great, Courtney started to talk... Cody: Hey Gwen! Gwen: *waking up her* What do you want? This time? Cody: Now you will date me? You're now away from Topher, and I'm still available. Gwen: *standing up* First of all, I won't date you, ever, keep that on mind. Secondly, asking someone to date at 5:47 AM, during a thunder night is a stupid concept. And finally, Topher isn't my boyfriend! Seriously, when a girl and a boy become close friends, that makes them a dating couple? Cody: Yes. Katie: Most of the times. Lindsay: Yeah. Courtney: Yes. Alejandro: Por supuesto. Sky: Surely. Trent: Usually. Shawn: As long as anyone is secretly a zombie, yes. DJ: Momma says yes. Gwen: I'll just go outside. I'm sick of this. *she exits, while thunders are heard* Cody: But Gwen! Sierra isn't here anymore! *gets scared by lightning, walks back* OK...I'll let you think about it! Courtney: You better come back, we can't be down, or we will lose again! Gwen: See if I care. *walks off* Courtney: *walks outside of the cabin* You can't go like that! *the wind closes the door* Courtney: Someone open the door right now! Do it! Remember I'm a valuable member of this team! Cody: It's locked! It can't open! *turns back to the cabin* Now! Now! Now! *Trent and Shawn throw everyone's luggage at the door, blocking it* Courtney: Great...I'm wet, I'm cold and I can't even have a shelter. This sucks. (She hears a voice that says "Hey!") Courtney: Who is there? Kelly: Here! At the cabin! You want to come? Courtney: Sure...*conf.* I bet all my knowledge in reality shows that she is helping me, just to get my trust and make an alliance as long as we both reach the merge, which may won't happen, nonetheless, I'll accept the offer of not getting struck by a lightning...*one of those strikes the confessional, and Courtney throws herself to the floor, scared* Kelly: Come on, get comfortable. Courtney: But there's only a dirty bed, like in my cabin, this isn't different at all. Kelly: Oh, it's down the stairs! Go down the stairs. Courtney: Alright...*she walks behind her and the stairs appear, and she goes down them*...*whispering to herself*...really, she maybe made a huge donation to this show, but she really has a good place to...rest. Courtney sees a huge cabin, with every furniture and food she would like to have, even with TV, a dining room, a jacuzzi, and a living room, she reminds speechless for some moments. Kelly: It's good, right? Courtney: This is exactly what I would like to have, but I though Chris would be the only one to have all this luxury. Kelly: Well, I made a deal, unless they gave me a sweet house underground or somewhere to rest, I'll take myself off the Fans team and put Taylor instead, but, every single producer decided to have me on the show instead. Gwen: *appearing from the bathroom* Please, miss CIT is also here? I'm out. Kelly: Alright, sweetie, bit take an umbrella from the desk, it's still raining outside. Courtney: *once Gwen exits the place* She is so irritating, I want to take out her hair extensions and punch her in the... Kelly: Maybe that's just drowning yourself. Courtney: What? Kelly: I'm just saying, you should try to make different things, instead of bragging that you're a CIT, maybe show them your strength, and prove that you're a team player. Courtney: Maybe, but it will work? Kelly: If it worked in my business, it has to work here. Courtney: Well, I'll try, thanks! *goes up the stairs running* Kelly: *to the camera* See? I'm a cool mom. Chris: *from the megaphone* Contestants! Time to start the challenge of today! The scene switches to the cabin of the Favourites. Lindsay: Kyle, it's raining outside! *suddenly, the rain stops* Chris: You were saying...now move, move, move! Katie: Well, as long as there is no more dirty laundry, maybe we can win! Chris: There will be dirty laundry, just wait. *laughing* The scene switches to the Favorites walking to the challenge area. Cody: *whispering to Shawn and DJ* What if we...*whispers more, but it can't be understood* Shawn: Alright. He pushes DJ on the back, DJ pushes Bridgette, she pushes Trent, he pushes Katie, who pushes Lindsay, finally, Lindsay pushes Courtney, into a pond of mud, which most of the guys laugh about. Courtney: Can anyone help me? You can't leave me here. Cody: We would help you, if you weren't hated by everyone. Courtney: Please! I can't stand up! *someone offers her a hand* Wha...what? You're actually helping me? ???: Not that I would like to, but, it's for the team. *As Courtney stands up, it's revealed that Gwen helped her* Courtney: I thought you didn't cared about it. And that we were enemies since the last time we were together. Gwen: I'm not very happy on doing that, but, I don't want to be a butter person, that lives with hard feelings towards the others. So, I just want to forget what happened back then. Courtney: Its OK, maybe we won't be friends anymore, but we can just make good things for the sake of the team. Gwen: Yeah. Just for the team. *conf.* We won't be a Katie and Sadie rip off this time, I promise. Courtney: *conf.* Now that I know what benefits me, I have to make sure to make the right relationships, and make efforts in challenges, and maybe if I have luck, Bea serious threat in the game. 'Challenge Area' Chris: Welcome everyone to our second challenge of the season. Gwen: Yeah, we're so excited. We were waiting for this all day. Chris: I know, that's why you all are here. Anyways, we are playing a little game called "Getting to Know You". I'll ask the opposite team a question, in which the answer is a member from the other team, if they get it right, they score a point for their team, plus, the rivals lose a member of their team. And the first team to decimate the rivals down to three members win this challenge, and get to stay at out spa mansion, losers sent someone home. Katie: Wait, what happens to those who get eliminated? Chris: Funny you ask, those who are eliminated gets sucked in this tube system, and are eventually dumped in...*scary voice*...Awkanawaw. Oh, almost forgot, we're bringing back Jen from her exile there. Jen: *after being brought in an helicopter* Ugh, you can't tell how embarrassed I am, the place stinks, it's like an old prison of the 70's, and my Chanel boots are very damaged by the stinky water concentration there. Crimson: *sees her and rolls eyes* Pathetic. Everyone stares at her, surprised that she talked. Crimson: What? I went some time without talking, I think it was time to. Chris: Well, time to start, as winners of the last challenge, I'll start with the Fans. Alright, for one point, who of the Favourite girls "accidentally" burped loudly during her first date? Jack: The athletic girl over there, umm...what's her name...Sky! Jake: Sky. Esperanza: Sky. Brody: Bridgette, she used to burp with Geoff, until Trent robbed her. Trent: *rolling eyes* Jacques: Sky, I remember Josee saying that she burped at the school Olympics when the judges gave her a gold medal. Kelly: It was Sky, I can remember that poor kid that had her burp all over his face. Jen: Sky, and P.S, sports clothes is a hit on fashion, good choice. Arianna: Sky, in season 6, she burped on Dave, that's like a no brainer. Rock: I'll say Bridgette. Will and Karli: Sky. Chris: And that's it. Majority said Sky, which is the correct answer, so, they win a point, and also...*he presses a button, and Lindsay gets sucked in* Lindsay: Ahhh! This leads to the store? Chris: She will land in...*scary voice* Awkanawaw, in just a few moments, but let's move on, Favorites, who of the male Fans always got bad notes in school, but actually, hid the fact to his parents? Alejandro: I'll say it was Rock, guy seems dumb. *Rock is playing an imaginary guitar* *Alejandro looks confused* See? Bridgette: I think it was Rock too. Courtney: Well, I can smell when someone is dumb, so i'll say that is Jack. Cody: Rock, he is like in his own world. Shawn: Its usually the one that won't survive in a zombie apocalypse, so, I bet it is Jake. DJ: Momma says NAD guys are usually guilty, I'll say it was Jack. Katie: I'm saying it was Rock. Gwen: Agreed. The boy seems dumb. *Rock smashes his imaginary guitar on the ground* Sky: I'm gonna say it was Jake. Trent: I'll go for the dumbest one, which is...Brody. Brody: Dumbest one? Not that you're the most smart out there. Trent: You better shut up your f*****g mouth! Chris: Woah, stop guys. *both glare at each other* Anyways, the majority here said Rock...so...*the tube sucks Katie* Katie: Whyyyyyyyyy?? *screams* Courtney: What was that? Chris: The correct answer was Jack, and since most saids Rock, you lose someone. Courtney: But some of us said Jack as the answer! We said it! Chris: It has to be whatever the majority thinks. And since the majority said Rock, you lose one. Courtney: Ugh...*glares at him* Chris: Next round, goes to the Fans, which of the Favourite males was rejected more than 12 times in school? Almost all the fans say "Cody" at once, except for Brody, who says Trent. Chris: Even with someone's bitterness...*cough* Brody *cough*...fans still had it right, so...*DJ gets sucked in*. DJ: *screaming* MOMMAAAAAAAAAA Chris: *laughing at DJ* Isn't this hilarious? The scene switches to Awkanawaw, where Lindsay is all alone, recently exiting the tube that sucked her. Lindsay: What? Where am I? *reading a sign* Welcome to Aw-kan-awaw. That doesn't makes sense. Jungle sounds are heard, which start to scare Lindsay, who runs to a near cave. Lindsay: I'm scared, this place isn't like our cabin in the other island, this is scarier, I wish someone was here. Suddenly, the tube expulses Katie, who takes a hard landing. Katie: What? Where am I? What's this? Lindsay: *from the cave* Who is there? Kyle? Jalapeño? Truck? Katie: Umm...no. I'm Katie, who is there? Lindsay: Well, stranger. I'll tell you...*in her mind* (Lie! Lie!)...I'll tell you I'm not Lindsay! *in her mind* (Excellent!) Katie: *realizing how bad was her lie* Lindsay, it's me, Katie! Lindsay: Kathy? Why are you here? Katie: Our team is doing really bad, and well, I got sucked up by a tube, and, here I am, in the evil twin island. Lindsay: Well, at least we can talk and hang out, but I wish we could have a campfire, it's really cold. Katie: We can make one, we just need some wood, and stones. The scene switches back to the challenge area, so far, any fan has been sucked, however, the Favorites are down to Courtney, Shawn, Gwen, Trent, Alejandro and Sky. Chris: And, Favourites are wrong again! Its actually Karli the girl who made her father tripped down the stairs, so, she could go to a party. Karli: I swear it was an accident, we really need to mention it. Chris: Sure, applications for this show say something else, nonetheless...*he presses the button and Alejandro is sucked in.* Alejandro: *is heard screaming* Courtney: *to the others* We really need to make efforts, two more mistakes and we're doomed. We may lose again. Shawn: What we can do? Most of the people here have the intelligence of a walker. Gwen: Stop the zombie references and try to help, if we get to lose another two rounds, we're going to elimination again. Courtney: Guys, see, I don't want to sound as bossy, but, I want to take care of this, I think I can save us for now. Sky: I can help too. *Everyone glares at her* What? I'm trying to help. Courtney: If we work as a team, we can pull out a win, or else, we pull out an elimination vote, what do you say? Can we work as a block now? *puts her hand up* Sky: Agree. Trent: We will drown Bro-dumb? Then, I'm in. Shawn: I'm up for it. Gwen: *unconvinced* Alright, just for the sake of the team. The scene switches back to Chris. Chris: And the numbers are 12-5, in favor of the fans, so, veterans are sucking in this challenge, let's see, to get your VERY FIRST POINT, who of the male fans had a trauma when his parents accidentally cooked their bunny pet? All Buffaloes start to whisper to each other, and they stop after a moment. Courtney: As temporary representative of the team, we all agreed that it was Ned Flanders over there. Will: *nervous* Alright, it was me, but don't mention it again. Chris: Incredible! The Buffaloes finally get a point, which means...*he presses another button, and Brody gets sucked in* Brody: You'll pay for this! *gets sucked* Chris: And Fans, to recover for that, try to answer this question, which of the two female buffaloes caused a huge mayhem at her school's prom? Courtney appears sitting happily, Gwen appears with a bored expression, and Sky shows signs of being nervous. Most of the Fans, but Kelly: Sky! It was Sky! Kelly: It was both girl, Gwen. Arianna: *whispering at her* Come on, look at Sky's face, it's obvious that we are... Chris: *talking before she could say something*...wrong! Most of the Fans are shocked, but Kelly, at the fact that they failed. Chris: It actually was Gwen, so, even when Kelly got it right, you still lose someone, so, let's hurry this...*the tube sucks Esperanza* Esperanza: Old mechanical tubes, this needs some fixing! *screams while getting absorbed* Chris: Very competitive, and wants to fix things, the girl has a great future as an intern here, anyways, Fans seems to have lose their winning strike, and things may get interesting now. The scene switches back to Awkanawaw, where Lindsay and Katie had built a shelter inside the cave, as well as a fire. Katie: I'm impressed we could do all this! We have a shelter, some food, and a fire. Lindsay: Now that I was thinking, I think we can be now friends, we bind really well, and we can work togheter. Katie: I so like that idea! Both scream and cheer, but suddenly, DJ is dropped of the tube. DJ: *almost unconscious* Momma? *faints* Katie: Oh my lord, poor DJ, we should help him. He seems very injured. Lindsay: That tube dropped him here, maybe more people are coming with us. Suddenly, the tube releases Cody, Bridgette and Alejandro, all of which fall on FDJ crushing him even more. Lindsay: *gasp* This tube seems to release people from it, now release Tyler! Bridgette: Where are we? Cody: The sign says "Welcome to Awkanawaw", so, we're pretty much in the place where we started the challenge yesterday. Bridgette: I'm worried, is Trent OK back there? What if he was thrown into the tube? Alejandro: Don't worry about him, worry about yourself, this isn't a place where ladies should be. Bridgette: *blushes* *conf.* I'll try to not fall this time, but, it's like being tempted by the devil. Alejandro: *conf.* If she falls again, it will be her fault, and that would make me a double home breaker, but, let's face it...*rips off his shirt*...its like being tempted by the devil. DJ: *after hearing the tube* Bad news people, someone's coming, it can be from our team. Bridgette: That's it, were going to lose this one, why a fan can't get here? *coincidentally Brody is released* Katie: What a coincidence... maybe we still have a chance. The scene switched to a flashback of the challenge, where Chris is shown saying "favourites are right", or " you're wrong!", while showing a group of sad fans, and after that, the moments when Will, Karli, Jack, Jen, Jacques and Rock gets sucked, however, Sky is also shown to be sucked by the tube. The scene switches back to Awkanawaw, where almost everyone is, Sky is shown falling off the tube. Sky: *makes a perfect landing* Guys, it's a tie now, if they score again, we win the challenge, if they fail, we're doomed. Cody: We're doomed already, thanks to all your help. Sky: But I did helped! Really! Seriously, being the villian, just once, makes you a hateable person for the rest of the game? Cody: All the way, yes. Lindsay: You made Tyler forgot me! Katie: Yes. Alejandro: Compared to me, i'm a saint. Bridgette: You're just dangerous. All the fans at the same time: Yeah. *in the backgorund, Brody is heard saying But Trent is even worse. Sky: *conf.* *sigh* My goal to come back was proving myself to others, and they can see i'm a good person, and i won`t give back until they see i'm not evil. The scene switches back to the challenge area. Chris: And the last question goes to the Favourites, now, to make a ahuge comeback, and win, tell me, who of the Fans was actually an outcast in school, before becoming the most popular one? Courtney: The team agrees that it is...Arianna. Chris: And the Favourites are...*they start to cheer*...WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 All of them: What??!!?!?!?!?!?!? Chris: In this situation, the best I can think of to solve this, is a tiebreaker, and with that said...*four tubes suck Jake, Crimson, Gwen and Trent in* The four of them scream, while the others are left scared/shocked. Chris: So, i'm putting this four in risk of going unless they win this round. And this question is for the Favourites...overall, counting all females, which Fan already fell in love with someone on their team? Courtney: *whispering to Shawn* If you analyze it, it has to be that girl Arianna. Kelly is too old to that, Crimson seems to have no soul, neither feelings. The Spanish tomboy, well, not sure. Jen is like...focused on something else. And the last crazy girl may searches for someone like Owen. Shawn: *to Chris* We agreed that it can be...Karli. Courtney: *shocked and angered* What? I told you to say Arianna. Chris: Which, sadly, was the right answer, so, the Fans may win it with this question: Which of the Favourites was rejected from the last season, and ironically, replaced with the current winner? Arianna: *whispering to Kelly* I have no idea. Kelly: *whispers* Leave it to me, maybe i can solve this, goth girl was in the season, Katie was never considered, so...*to Chris*...it's...Lindsay. Chris: That is...CORRECT! The Fans win again! Back in Awkanawaw, in a TV, the fans cheer, while Favourites sigh after losing again. Chris: *from the TV* Everyone, get in this enourmous tube, this will lead you back here. *everyone goes in, but before Crimson can get in, the tube dissapears* Not so fast, Gwen with the talking abilities of Beverly, you're staying here for exile. Crimson: Lame. *everyone appears on the TV screen and gasps* The scene switches back to the challenge area. Chris: Well, Fans, you're still inmune, and will stay at the mansion another night, you're very lucky; and Favourites, you're still failing at challenges, even with having 8 seasons of experience in this game, that's pretty lame. Courtney: Please, don't call it that loud. Some people glare at her at her back, while ths scene switches to the cabin of the Favourites. Courtney: *talking to Gwen and Sky* Please, understand, Shawn did this, not me, even Chris knows it, I had the right answer, and Shawn told something else. Sky: If it makes you feel better, i'm voting for Shawn, i promise you. Gwen: Well, me too. I'm not really convinced that you want to change, but i'm annoyed that he always talks about zombies. The scene switches to Cody, Shawn and DJ, who are outside of the cabin. Shawn: And she costed us everything. I swear. DJ: Courtney has always been a bossy person. I'm up to vote her. Cody: I'm tired of her always bossing me around, and i'm not idiot enough to swallow her story of I'm going to change, and be a better person, and blah blah blah. Katie: *in the forest with Lindsay* Lindsay, who should we vote for? Lindsay: I don't know, i think we are deciding now who goes, and see it, Courtney is so bossy, but people said she saved us from being even worse in the challenge, and Shawn, he is sometimes creepy, but he seems nicer than Courtney, so, I really don't know what to do now. Elimination Ceremony Chris: Favourites, here again, you know what to do, vote somebody out in the confessional, and...you know the drill, go vote already. Cody: *conf.* It's just a warning, you know you regret all your past actions. Gwen: *conf.* Even a zombie would benefit this team more than you. Lindsay: *conf.* *confused, holding a picture of Shawn and one of Courtney* Trent: *about to mark a picture, but drops it and marks another one* Chris: And I have the votes, whoever doesn't gets a marsmallow is gone, and...let's start. I have one for Cody, DJ, Trent and Bridgette. All of them catch their nmarshmmallow. Chris: Also safe: Alejandro, Katie and Lindsay! They get it. Chris: Strangely safe, Sky! Sky: *sigh* Great... Chris: With just one vote against her, Gwen is also safe! Gwen: What, but who voted for me? Cody: *nervous* *conf.* I just voted for her, so she knows that she has to date me instead of Topher, or else, I can vote for her. Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to...*suspense music* Everyone is shown worried about how the vote could had went. Chris: Courtney! Shawn: What? How? Chris: Impresive 6-5-1 vote, however, you're out, and you have to ride the Boat of Losers. Shawn: *in the boat* You'll regret this when the undead army strikes here! Gwen: Another zombie reference, and i'll throw myself to the lake. DJ: Poor Shawn, now he is dead business. *a splash in the lake is heard* Prologue Brody: *walking outside of the mansion, repeating himself the words bro code* Bridgette: *outside with Trent* I need to go to the cabin for some food, and maybe we can have a picnic! Trent: Great idea, i'll be waiting here. Before Bridgette can go inside the cabin, Brody appears behind her. Brody: Please forgive me for this. Bridgette: What? *before she can talk, Brody kisses her, however, she shoves him* Trent appears behind, and knocks off Brody, and starts to choke him. Trent: You'll regret to have done this! You'll regret it! Both get separated, and Brody runs off. Trent: I though he was just mocking me, but he did what he didn't needed to do, for now, it's game on. End Category:Episodes Category:Cabbage Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3